Never Set In Stone
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: SLASH, RL/NU/SB, RW/HP. Naruto Uzumaki travels to England to become a part of a world his mother once belonded to and also to find his 'Aunt' Lily, instead he finds a large man beating a child who turns out to be his eight year old cousin. FullSumInside.
1. How Did This Happen?

Never Set In Stone

Sum:  
>Naruto Uzumaki, age Twenty-Five, travels to England to become a part of a world his mother once was and to find his Aunt Lily, only to stumble across a large man beating a child who turns out to be his eight year old cousin.<p>

WARNINGS as why its Rated M:

SLASH (Meaning Male/Male)  
>Different than CanonBooks/Manga!  
>Wizard Naruto!<br>Threesome! Between RL/NU/SB  
>Swearing<br>Fighting  
>Blood<br>Child Abuse/Neglect  
>Sub!Naruto<br>Dom!Remus  
>Dom!Sirius<br>Sub!Harry (But that won't be until later on in the story)  
>GOOD! Weasley Family<br>Different and a bit smarter Ron  
>GOOD! Dumbledore<br>Parent Naruto!  
>Parent Remus!<br>Parent Sirius! (When I get around to getting him out of AP)  
>MPREG<p>

Pairings:

Remus/Naruto/Sirius (I think I'm in love with it)  
>RonHarry (There isn't enough of it.)  
>Mentions of SasukeNaruto (Hinthint)

Ages:

Naruto: 25  
>Remus and Sirius: 29<br>Harry: 8  
>(Okay, Lily is Naruto's 'aunt', her parents had Lily at an older age so Kushina was about nineteen when Lily was born, Lily was a year old when her 'real' parents were killed. Kushina then had trouble supporting them both in the Elemental Counties so she had to give Lily up, Kushina would later marry Minato at age twenty-two, making Lily three when Kushina refinds her, Kushina planned on getting to know Lily but had to return to Konoha due to problems over there, she would later find out she was pregnant and due to Minato's worrying would not be allowed to leave Konoha until she was done, Lily would later turn four by the time Kushina had Naruto. Thus making Naruto four years young than Lily and the Marauders, Naruto would grow up without the Wizarding world and Lily would grow up not knowing she's not Muggle-Born. Lily and James would die by the age of twenty-one while Harry is one and seven years would go by making Harry eight, Naruto by this time would be twenty-five, and the so on)<p>

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HP! If I did I wouldn't be here writing this, I would be on a private island drinking the best of the best!

WORDS TO KNOW:  
>Nobara – Wild Rose<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: How Did This Happen?<p>

Naruto blinked a few times in utter confusion before he sighed and moved his head backwards to stare at the high ceilings of the room, he was now twenty-five years old, he had grown over the years but was still on the short side, he was lean but strong, he had allowed his hair to grow a bit but he kept it in a low ponytail, and he somehow found himself in a certain situation. He really didn't know how he somehow got himself into this mess…

"Well Mister Uzumaki-Namikaze… Will you do it?" asked an aged voice and for a moment Naruto thought it had belonged to his Jiji the 'Old Man' Hokage of Konoha but he instantly knew it was impossible because the man had been dead for nearly twelve years.

Naruto moved his head forward so he could stare straight, and when he did he caught the twinkling blue wised eyes of an old man with a long white beard who held an amused smile on his face. Naruto allowed his eye to twitch at that, it was the same look the Third Hokage used to give whenever he had been brought into his office after he had been caught pranking.

"Okay first off, call me Naruto, not all of this Mister Uzumaki-Namikaze stuff. Secondly how the hell do you do that eye twinkling thing, I used to know an old man who did the same damn thing, I mean is it like a requirement for old people to have or learn it. Thirdly…" Naruto stopped for a moment when he felt the small hands that had been stuck to his shirt tighten, he blinked a few times again before he slowly looked down to the small sleeping child in his arms and sitting on his lap since they got there.

The child was small to the size of a five year old, and way too scrawny. He was nowhere near the height he should be and he was far too pale for Naruto's liking. He had extremely messy black hair and a round set of glasses on his face that looked a bit like Shino's only they weren't sunglasses. If anyone were to walk in it would seem as if the kid had glued somehow himself to Naruto's body, mainly because the child was curled up into the tightest ball Naruto had ever seen, nor could he ever do, onto his lap.

Naruto's expression grew soft as he petted the smaller boy's head carefully not to wake the kid up. He could remember clearly the eyes the child had, a beautiful deep green that Naruto knew without a doubt would had looked stunning if they were lit up with joy and happiness but the only emotions he saw when he first saw them was fear, confusion, and pain. He stopped petting the kid's hair when he heard a small 'hum' sound come from the man at the desk in front of him.

Naruto once again stared frontward and watched the old man who Naruto had been told was named Albus Dumbledore from both his mother's journal and from being introduced.

"Fine you Old Coot, I'll do it." Naruto finally said after a few seconds of thinking it over. Naruto watched as 'Old Coot's' lips smiled at him from under the pearly white beard and the twinkling in his blue eyes became stronger.

"Perfect. Now since I have a few strings I can pull in the Ministry I'll quickly inform them of your heritage, and blood connection to young Harry…" Dumbledore stopped for a moment before he cast a small sad look to the sleeping child who moved his head slightly, showing a bruised cheek.

Dumbledore sighed deeply and said with guilt "If I knew just what was happening in that house, I personally would have taken him out, believe me Mr-, I mean, Naruto. And if I knew that Lily wasn't really an Evans but an Uzumaki I would had contacted you as soon as I could."

Naruto gave the man a small smile as he began to pet the black hair again before he said "It's alright you Old Coot. You did what you thought would be the best for him, besides no one but Petunia knew that Auntie Nobara, err, I mean Lily was adopted by the Evans when she was a baby, well my mother knew but she never got a chance to introduce me to my 'Aunt' like she planned to after my birth…"

Dumbledore nodded sadly before he looked at his desk to the three journals on it. He stared at the journals, at first he didn't want to believe it but after speaking with Naruto and even blood testing both of the boys in the room, it confirmed it.

Lily Rosette Potter (Nee Evans) was in fact adopted, thus making the so called Blood Wards at Private Drive worthless. Her name had been **Nobara** **Uzumaki**, and the reason why the Evans changed her name to Lily was because to them it sounded to Japanese to them.

It turned out that Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki was Lily's older sister. Dumbledore knew of the Uzumakis and of Kushina. The Uzumakis were a once well active and popular Pureblood family in England and they were known to be a Grey family, a family that was between Light and Dark, they did however move from England many years ago to study in a new land named the Elemental Countries to understand and study it's cultural and the strange 'Chakra' flows, if that was what he remembered they called it.

As for Kushina, Dumbledore knew she was last recorded Uzumaki that ever walked in Hogwarts halls; sorted into Gryffindor, she had been born and raised in the new land, she had been taught to fight in their style, she was also had been one of his favorite students, a prankster with deep red hair with a smile that out shined the sun.

After graduating from Hogwarts, the last few things Dumbledore heard from the redhead was that she was needed back to her other homeland, a war seemed to be raging and that contact to the Wizarding world would be bad if Shinobis were to get ahold of it, the other thing Dumbledore last heard was that that she had gotten married and that her entire family, including her parents, was killed off during the war, making her the last Uzumaki.

After that Voldemort began to rise, slowly but surely he did, and Dumbledore didn't have time to check up on his once favorite student, and over the years she just disappeared, leaving many to believe she died and in truth she did.

It seems however there were two, three if you counted Lily Potter, unknown Uzumaki's.

From Kushina's journals she had written that before her parents were killed, her mother Gwen, a half-blood English Witch, and Haru, a Pureblood Uzumaki born in the Elemental Countries just like Kushina, were able to have another child, making a nineteen year old Kushina an older sister.

There were many reasons why Gwen and Haru waited for a second child so long, firstly was because Witches and Wizards lived a long life and Witches didn't lose the ability to give birth until far later in life, the second reason was because Haru was a Pureblood Wizard and just like most Purebloods nowadays it was hard to conceive children because of all the inbreeding, and the third reason was because the War in their land was over and they had believed it would be safe to raise a second child.

Her homeland, Uzushiogakure, had been destroyed because the other nations feared their strange 'Chakra', their longevity, and their talented Shinobis. Lily, who had been one years old at the time, had been lucky that Kushina had came to visit her and her parents during the attack, because as the Village was being destroyed, Kushina had rushed into the nursery and escaped with her sister on her parents order to her second home Konoha. Kushina had written their might be other survivors other than just her and her baby sister but she was unsure.

Kushina would later write that she was struggling with many things, due to the fact she was a known Uzumaki in Konoha she was targeted by those who wanted her 'Chakra', she also wrote it was getting hard to support not only herself but her little sister without the help of the Uzumaki fortune that was safely in Gringotts. She was supposed to be an orphan in the eyes of everyone in Konoha, and it would seem strange if she could somehow support them both easily, she couldn't risk being found out that she was a Witch. She also wrote it would be hard for her to send 'Nobara' to Hogwarts without anyone knowing, the only reason she had gotten away with it was because everyone believed she left for Uzushiogakure to visit her family.

So in the end, Kushina did what she thought was right. She traveled to England and had placed 'Nobara' into an orphanage, leaving a small letter along with it, stating she was too young, and broke to take care of her sister and that she hoped to one day reunite with her somehow. Kushina would never get the chance.

Later in the Journal she had written she was getting more cash thanks to her missions and was even getting married to Minato Namikaze, the soon-to-be Hokage of Konoha, before their marriage she told him her sister, and what she really was.

Minato, in what Kushina had written, was shocked at first but was said to be a good natured man and had understood why she kept most of herself a secret, he even supported her to go find her now, at the time, three year old sister. Kushina, after marrying Minato, and allowed to leave Konoha for a 'Secret' mission did try to find 'Nobara', Kushina had been able to trace 'Nobara' to the Evans house and learned she had been renamed Lily Evans.

Kushina watched the family for a week and was happy her sister was living peacefully; though she seemed sad and a bit envious of the family. She planned to speak with the family but had been called back to Konoha for important business. While in Konoha, Kushina discovered she was pregnant with Naruto and due to the fact Minato worries too much he had made Kushina stay in Konoha until she had their child. He promised her that she could go and speak to the Evans after she had Naruto and it was just he worried about her and his son while she would be away. She made plans to introduce Naruto to the Wizarding World, she had no doubt he'd get her magic and that she had even crafted a small wooden swirl symbol that was spelled to hide and suppress accidental magic until he was old enough, the main reason why was because she didn't want anyone to see his accidental magic. Sadly Kushina would never get the chance.

From what Naruto told Dumbledore, Kushina and Minato would die the day he was born, making him an orphan with no idea of his heritage. The small magic suppresser was the symbol he would wear every day since as long as he could remember, never knowing he was supposed to take it off at a certain age so his magic would free and flow correctly. Due to the suppresser, Hogwarts never noticed his magic and neither did the Ministry of Magic thus the reason why he never attended Hogwarts when he turned eleven.

This however changed just a few months ago during training with his friends, his wooden seal was damaged during a practice fight, breaking the charms it had on it.

Suddenly before anyone could do anything, Naruto was thrown backwards and began screaming in pain, since his magic had never been able to flow before it had overpowered him to the point it had hurt him as it tried to settle in his body, the only reason he survived was because of the Kyuubi's power that had been sealed away in him since birth, any other person would had been died in the first few minutes of Magic Overload.

Now since to his magic freely active, the Ministry has him marked as a magical person within its systems, he was too old to attend Hogwarts now but all he really needs is a wand and a tutor to help him control his magic. Also since his magic had been free, the Uzumaki Gringotts account reactivated and notified the goblins, when they realized Kushina's son was still alive they had quickly sent out the journals that were in the vaults to Naruto, since it was stated in her will that if anything were to happen to her and her husband those journals were to go to her son when he reached nine.

When Naruto had been given the journals he had been shocked to discover he was magical, not only that but he also had family still alive. Naruto had spoken to the Hokage about leaving Konoha for a few years, mainly because of the journals but also because of another personal reason Naruto would not tell Dumbledore about.

Tsunade to say the least was unsure but allowed it when Naruto told her there might be someone who held a connection to his mother; she allowed him a five year long travel pass.

Naruto had been able to find the 'Passageway' from the Elemental Countries to the rest of the world thanks to his mother's journals, he visited Gringotts and learned by asking the goblins his 'Aunt' Lily had married a man by the name of James Potter but that was it, and had been able to track down the Evans old home in Little Whinging, Surrey that was being occupied by the Dursley's now hoping to start his tracking there.

He had been about to knock on the door when he heard muffled yelling and crying, confused and fearful, Naruto quickly snuck his way to the backyard and found windows to look inside the kitchen to see what was going on.

What he saw… Made Naruto flip and destroy the Dursley's entire greenhouse with his accidental magic.

All he saw was a large walrus looking man beating a small crying black haired child and yelling at him.

Then after that, most of it was blur for Naruto, he just remembered getting really mad, flashes of his destroying the kitchen wall to enter the house and him punching the walrus man so hard he went flying into the living room wall, yelling, cursing, and then suddenly he was leaving Number 4 Private Drive with Harry Potter in his arms, he somehow discovered Harry was his 'Cousin' during a rant from Mrs. Petunia Dursley.

She was yelling that she never wanted Harry in her house, that he was more trouble than he was worth, and that he was freak like his mother, that her parents should had just dumped Lily back that orphanage they got her from when they were younger. Naruto remembered questioning her about that and found out that the boy was Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter nee Evans, nee Nobara Uzumaki.

Then the next thing Naruto knew when he reached the end of Private Drive, the old coot was pointing a 'stick' at him telling to let Harry go and to tell him who he was.

Naruto had been at a lost for a moment before he realized who the man was just from the beard, the corked nose, and from the half-moon shaped glasses, that the old coot was Albus Dumbledore from his mother's journal from her time at Hogwarts. When he asked if he was Professor Dumbledore, the old coot seemed too had studied him before he asked again who he was, and to let Harry go as he still held onto the 'stick'.

Naruto knew that the 'stick' was really a wand, from what his mother wrote that was how they channeled their magic and that magical children were supposed to get a wand when they turned eleven. It didn't take long for Naruto to explain who he was and why he was holding on Harry, who was stunned and confused by what was going on.

Dumbledore to say the least didn't believe what Naruto had been saying, especially about the abuse but after seeing Harry's bruised cheek and the way he was holding onto Naruto like a magnet he decided it would be best to question the blonde more at Hogwarts where he would read the journals Kushina wrote and preform a blood test between the two, after it was positive that the two men began to talk more about the journals, the abuse, and about the Wizarding World as Harry dosed off to sleep in his savior's arms.

It was near the end of the day when Dumbledore asked him an important question.

"Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze I have an important question to ask of you… I will not allow Harry to return to the Dursley's seeing as how that they would rather abuse him than care for him, but I will not allow him to go to an orphanage nor will I allow the Ministry to get ahold of him and turn him into some glorified icon. He needs a family, a real family that will heal his past, and seeing as you are related to him I was hoping if you could, only if you want to, could take care of him? From what you told me about your past, you understand his pain so you'll be able to help him far better than anyone, and you are his only living member of his real family just like he is to you, not only that but you've been trained in the ways of fighting that no Witch or Wizard ever thought was possible, making you capable of handling even Death Eaters if they decide to try to harm Harry now add that to the fact you'll also start to learn magic now that your magic is not blocked and you'll be able to protect him far better than even an Auror could. In fact, you would be the best ideal protector for young Harry… But of course it's your decision…"

And this was how it all happened. Naruto was now going to have custody of Harry James Potter, son of his Aunt Lily.

Dumbledore snapped out of his thoughts when he heard humming, he moved his eyes to the blonde in the room and smiled softly as he watched Naruto mess with Harry's hair again, and Harry seemed to had smiled in his sleep at the humming and soft touches as he snuggled closer to Naruto.

Dumbledore knew Naruto would not do anything to hurt his newfound cousin; he had secretly spied in Naruto's head when they had meet at the end of Private Drive, and was surprised when the boy introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and the boy also seemed to have a certain fire in his eyes, from what he could remember about Kushina was that she had that same fire in her eyes whenever she was ready to protect those she cared for.

'_Yes, Naruto is a far better choice for little Harry… Now there is still the remaining fact Naruto needs to learn how to control his magic, he'll need a tutor but one that won't freak out that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' is now living with him…'_ Dumbledore thought silently as he watched the two, his mind quickly thought of his best students over the years and quickly crossed off the ones that would freak out. His thoughts stopped though when he thought of a certain brown haired student that once walked in the Halls of Hogwarts.

Somehow, Dumbledore knew his eyes were twinkling even brighter when the man's name went across his head

'_Aw yes, he'll be prefect for this job, not only was he the brightest student in his graduating class besides Lily, he also gained enough N.E.W.T.s to be a private tutor and he also knew Harry before he became the 'Boy-Who-lived. Not only that but he'll also have stories for Harry and Naruto about Lily and James and it will also help the poor man out from the streets, from what I heard last he had been fired from his job at a Muggle bookstore because of his 'sick-days'…' _

Dumbledore chuckled softly as he nodded his head.

Yes, Remus Lupin would be prefect for this job.

* * *

><p>Lame, -cough-andstupid-cough, prolog is lame.<p>

I really don't know why the hell I thought this plot up, I was trying to fall asleep one night and had a small dream about a fox, a grim, and a wolf… and then somehow this flowered out of my thoughts when I woke up… Needless to say I didn't get much sleep that night because I wanted to write the fucking thing so bad… And here it is…

Hope you all liked it, I'll try to write more and hopefully it'll be better later on, I really hate my first chapters because they're always so lame and stupid to write out.

In the next chapter, hopefully, you'll get to see what happened at the Dursley's house via Harry's point of view, and Naruto finds a house for him and Harry to live in!

If you liked the fanfic than review by all means, if you didn't like it than please click the 'X' button at the side of the screen or at the side of the tab you're in.


	2. Savior

Here is the next chapter!

I don't own anything… Sadly…

AN, PLEASE READ:

Alright I had to change a few things from the first chapter due to the fact my math was really off, instead of Kushina being old enough to had gone to school with Tom, I noticed it would had made her older than 60, due to the fact she died when she was 22 and then about 25 years go by it would had made her 48 only. Instead I'm making her young enough to be able to go to Hogwarts around late 50's early 60's, around the time McGonagall became a teacher, so add 20 years and it'll be around the 70's/80's, and then Lily and Naruto would be born around that time, then add 20 more years and it'll be 80's/90's to when Harry is born/growing up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Savior<p>

-x-x-

_Dear Journal._

_I refuse to call you a diary, I don't care what Minato-Baka says you are NOT a diary!_

_Hello, my name is Kushina Uzumaki and I am now eighteen years old. I don't know why I'm writing in this thing, Minato-Baka gave it to me as a late birthday present today…_

_He says I can write in it and no one will be able to read it unless I give them the okay, I noticed his seal work on the back of it and it turns out he's right, maybe he isn't as dumb as I thought he was but it's not like I'll tell him that or something…_

_Anyway, might as well use it huh, Papa says it isn't nice to not use someone's gift at least once… That and Mum would jinx me into next week if she found out. All I know is that I'm going to write in you for a while and then I'll stop._

_I really don't want Minato-Baka to find out that I'm really using this thing, if he did I know he'll just smile that stupid smile of his and laugh that idiotic laugh he's got, then his nicely toned body will shake softly from his laughing and his deep blue eyes will twinkle like there's no tomorrow- WHOA! Wait a tic! What the hell am I writing! Agh, why the hell did I just write that! Okay that's it, no more writing about that moron, come on Kushina write something else… Ummm…_

_I suppose I should write more about myself huh, as I wrote before, my name is Kushina Uzumaki, I am currently a Konoha Kunoichi due to a certain furry reason that I'll write about later but I was born in the village Uzushiogakure in the Land of Whirlpools, my parents are Haru and Gwen Uzumaki and I'm a Pureblood Witch._

_No Journal I don't mean to insult myself by writing that, I mean I really am a Witch. I can do magic, always could and always will._

_I guess I should explain it a bit better though, there is an entire world hidden from the Elemental Countries, the people who live there can't do what those in the Elemental Countries can do with Chakra, and they have different names for all of the countries they have, there is America, Canada, Norway, and so many more. In these countries there are Muggles, that means non-magical people, and then there are Witches and Wizards. Though the Elemental Countries are hidden from the non-magical people, the Magical World knows all about it._

_I suppose there are three different worlds, there's the Muggle world, the Elemental Countries, and then there's the Magical World. My parents are magical just like me, my Papa; Haru Uzumaki was born a Pureblood Wizard in the Elemental Countries and my Mum, Gwen Uzumaki nee Williams who is a Half-Blood English Witch. The reason why I write that is because my Papa has a long line of magical ancestors from both sides of his family, my Mum on the other hand was born from a Pureblood Witch but a Muggle-Born Wizard, Muggle-Borns are a term used for those born with magic in a Non-magical family…_

_Eh! Oh man I never noticed the time! I better get going Journal or else I'm going to be late for my Mission assignment, I'll explain the rest later… Bye!_

_**-From the Journal of Kushina Uzumaki.**_

-x-x-

Harry James Potter mumbled softly as he woke up from the best dream ever.

He had dreamed that someone with long bright gold hair and sharp cerulean blue eyes saved him from his Uncle during a beating, which the same person took him away from the Dursley's for good and the last part of the dream though he and his savoir somehow reached a castle like place with an old man.

He even dreamed that his 'Aunt' Petunia had yelled that she wasn't really his aunt.

He grimaced a bit when he realized that the dream would never come true. He would be stuck at the Dursley's for the rest of his life, or at least until he found a way to leave.

Harry wrinkled his nose slightly as he opened his eyes to meet the dark ceiling of the cupboard and to start his day.

Instead of darkness though, he saw a high bright ceiling above him.

Harry blinked a few times blankly at the unfamiliar scene. He slowly rose up after a while and allowed his eyes to wonder around; he realized that the bed he was sleeping on wasn't his cot as a matter of fact he wasn't even in his cupboard. Harry was somehow in the largest room he had ever been in, with hospital looking beds and screens all around him and the sun coming in from the large widows on the walls around him. To him it looked like the inside of the castle from his dream, only he wasn't in the room with the moving pictures and other stuff.

Harry sat there, confused and in awe; he blinked a few times more before he stared down at the bed he was on that looked just like the rest of the hospital beds in the room. Harry then raised a hand up to his face and pinched himself hard on the cheek as if to wake himself up.

"Ow!" he hissed out once he realized it hurt meaning he wasn't dreaming, he rubbed his cheek softly to soothe the pain a bit but stopped when he noticed it was the same cheek his Uncle had smacked him on. Harry waited for another but more hurtful pain to come, only to realize the only pain his cheek was having was from the pinch and nothing else.

Harry was now even more confused, at not only where he was but also why he wasn't in more pain, normally it took a few days for the pain from his Uncle's hits to go away. He didn't understand, what happened? He was so caught up in his own thoughts; Harry never noticed the tall doors at the end of the room open up and four figures walking into it.

"Hey look who's finally up. How do you feel?" A cheerful voice asked as the person walked to his bedside. Harry blinked in surprise before he turned his head to the voice, his eyes widened as he stared into deep blue ones.

It was the man from his dreams, the blonde with sharp blue eyes, his gold hair was grown out into a ponytail making him look a bit feminine, a heart-shaped face, his skin was a healthily tan color with three strange whiskers marks on each side of his cheeks, and he was wearing a black shirt with a fishnet type clothing underneath and orange cargo looking pants, he was a bit short though. The man was grinning the brightest grin Harry had ever seen on a person before.

Harry was so caught up with staring at the man, he never noticed the other three people who joined him at the bedside. The only reason he finally noticed them was when a strict looking woman wearing an old style nurse outfit moved closer to the bed and pulled a stick out to point at him.

Harry, who wasn't suspecting it and thinking he was going to be hit by the stick, jumped from his spot and in a moment of panic, quickly clawed his way to his savior, hoping for the blonde to protect him again from whatever the woman was planning on doing. He then jumped a bit off the bed to his savior's arms in the panic.

"Whoa!" his savior exclaimed as he steadied himself when Harry had flung his arms around his neck and tried to climb his way onto him and hide himself from everyone. Harry felt the man move his arms to the bottom of his body so he could carry him better instead of having him hang on his neck for support, when Harry noticed that he quickly let go of his savior's neck and placed his hands on the black shirt before he clutched hard as if someone was going to pull him away.

"Mr. Potter!" the woman exclaimed in surprise, the other two seemed too shocked to speak out for a moment. Harry buried himself in his savior's body but once he did, he carefully turned his head to the others in the room so he could see who else was there.

Besides the stern looking nurse, there was another woman in the room she was a bit old looking and wore an emerald green clock she looked like someone Harry knew not to cross. Though by the look on her stunned face he knew she was a stern woman. Next to her though, was someone who made his eyes widen in shock and a bit of fear, it was the largest man Harry had ever seen in his life, he had wild black hair that covered almost his entire face and beetle black eyes.

Harry whimpered and gulped slightly in fear and tried to hide himself harder in his savior's arms.

"Hey, hey… It's alright kid, there's no need to be so afraid… No one's going to hurt you, not while I'm here, I won't let them I promise, just calm down…" his savior said soothingly as he smiled tiredly a bit in his black hair.

Harry turned his head and stared into the deep blue eyes again, for a moment he just looked as if trying to see if what he said was a lie, after he noticed the man wasn't lying, Harry allowed himself to relax a bit. He slowly let go of the black shirt he was clutching so hard that his knuckles had turned white, and Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down as he placed his head down.

"See I told you not to do that when he woke up Madam Pomfrey. It'll just cause him to have a panic attack…" his savior chuckled a bit but his tone was grim. Harry moved his head upward again and stared confused at why his savoir was chuckling and why he knew he would panic.

"So it would seem Mr. Uzum- I mean Naruto, how about you have the poor dear sit back down on the bed so I can give him a full checkup now that he's up. Who knows what other abuse those Muggles did to the little one…" The stern nurse said, as she seemed to be holding back from pulling Harry out of Naruto's arms so she could perform her duty.

Naruto just chuckled again before he turned his attention to the child in his arms, he then said softly to calm Harry down more.

"Hey buddy, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I was the person who took you from the Dursley's yesterday remember?" Naruto smiled softly when he got a nod and continued his talk "Okay, now I'm going to place you on this bed, alright? Now the nurse lady is Madam Pomfrey, she's going to heal you up like she did with that nasty bruise that Walrus man gave you. She'll make you feel better and you don't have to worry about that stick she has, it helps her find out what else is hurt, okay?"

Harry wanted to nod but didn't want to be let go from the safety of his arms, Naruto must had noticed it because he promised Harry this "Hey, it's going to be alright, I'll be right next to the bed and if I see even one ounce of someone wanting to hurt you I'll punch them so hard they'll go flying like that Walrus man did!"

Harry remembered quickly how his uncle went flying that day Naruto saved him, he had been so surprised that someone had punch his uncle let alone punch him so hard that he went flying into the living room wall. Harry stared at Naruto, swallowed his fear slowly, and nodded softly again, showing it was alright.

Naruto grinned and moved himself closer to the bed and carefully dropped him onto it. Harry watched, concerned, confused, and a bit fearful as the nurse walked calmly over and waved the stick over and around him, he jumped again when, out of nowhere a piece of what looked like parchment and a quill floated next to her before it began to write on its own.

Harry watched wide eyed as the quill just wrote, he couldn't help but wonder how did it do that on its own, he stopped however when he heard the giant man in the room chuckle warmly at him and said as he turned to Naruto "Look at 'im, jus like his dear mum. More int'rested in how thin's work than ter be afraid."

Harry quickly snapped his head to the giant and asked softly "Y-You… You knew my mum?"

"Knew 'er! Course I did, nicest girl I ever got to know!" the giant said proudly.

"Hagrid's right, and not only that but Lily Potter was by far the brightest Witch Hogwarts ever had the pleasure of teaching." The other stern looking witch, the one wearing the green robes, said with a small smile on her lips as she studied Harry for a moment.

"Huh? My mum wasn't a witch was she?… And what's Hogwarts?" Harry asked confused, what did they mean by his mum being a witch? Did they mean she was mean or something? If so why did they say it was a good thing? And what was Hogwarts?

The nurse, the woman in green, and the giant man looked shocked at his questions and the only one who wasn't so shocked was Naruto.

"You don't know about Hogwarts Mr. Potter? Haven't you wondered where your mother and father learned everything they knew?" the woman in green asked weakly as if she was going to have a heart attack.

Naruto sent her a sharp warning look and said with a sharp tone "Minnie, I thought I told you he might not know about it, considering who he's been living with."

"Call me that again and I will Transfig you into a fly Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze, my name is Minerva McGonagall! Oh I swear I'll forever curse the day your mother came up with that nickname; I was just about ready to hex her into next month for it despite her being a First Year and myself a Professor at the time." Professor McGonagall exclaimed with a small blush on her cheeks as she shot a glare at the blonde.

Harry watched as the nurse and the giant as they tried to hide their laughter under snorts, it got harder for them to hide it when Naruto stuck his tongue out at the woman and said cheekily "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Minnie. Let's see if you can catch me though, bet you anything a fox can outrun a cat! And hey, what did I say about calling me Mister, just call me Naruto!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry just had to ask, though it mostly to himself, he was so confused now. When he said that though, it brought the attention of the adults on him again and he quickly ducked his head down ready to be yelled at for asking a question.

Naruto sighed a bit before he turned to McGonagall and said "Minnie lets argue another time alright. Frist I have to explain a few things to Harry…"

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked confused before he could stop himself, he quickly cringed and placed his hands over his mouth as if to stop his questions from popping out, he didn't understand why he was asking so many questions normally he knew to be quiet, he didn't want to get in trouble with his savior and was going to try not to ask so many questions.

Naruto took a breath and knew explaining would be a bit difficult, how on earth was he going to tell the kid he was magical, that his parents were magical, that they were killed by some crazy madman by the name of Voldemort that people are afraid to say, and that you were his cousin all in one go?

Naruto then looked at Harry who had his head down and his hands still over his mouth, he the boy a soft smile and sat down on the edge of the bed before throwing the others in the room a look that meant 'Let me explain it alright.'

Which they got and nodded, Hagrid and McGonagall shut their mouths while Madam Pomfrey returned to her now finished list which was far longer than what she would like it to be.

"Harry…" Naruto started but stopped when he heard a startled gasp come from Madam Pomfrey's mouth.

Naruto, Hagrid, and Minerva quickly turned to see how pale and in shock Madam Pomfrey's face was; her eyes were filled with mixed emotions of sadness and rage. Her hands were shaking as they clutched onto the parchment, she allowed herself to read the paper again, hoping it would change but it didn't.

"What's wrong Poppy?" McGonagall asked her eyes narrowed though she had a good idea why her coworker had gasped, her hand twitched for wand.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head to break her out of her shock before she sent a small glance at Harry; she seemed between rage and tears.

When she finally spoke she said in a steely voice "Naruto, please keep Mr. Potter from leaving the bed, I need to go to Severus and have him brew more potions than what I required… Minerva I think you might want to take a copy of this to Albus so he can give it to the Aurors…"

With a wave of her wand Madam Pomfrey quickly made a copy and handed it to McGonagall. When the green wearing Witch had gotten it, she quickly scanned the words. Her eyes widen in pure shock before she narrowed them sharply like a cat would.

"Those damned Muggles! I told Albus leaving him with them was a terrible idea!" she hissed out as her body began to shake in rage, she looked ready to pull out her wand and find the Muggles herself and teach them a lesson.

"Minnie!" Naruto yelled out to get her attention away from the thought of destroying those Muggles. McGonagall quickly whipped her head around, when he had her attention Naruto continued "You can think about revenge later, right now do what Madam Pomfrey asked. I want those bastards getting what they deserve just as much as you but right now it's better if you get that to the Old Coot."

McGonagall looked ready to say something about Albus not being an 'Old Coot' but stopped when she saw Naruto's narrow eyes staring sharply at her. For a fleeting moment, McGonagall could had sworn she saw Kushina glaring at her like she used to do when she was blamed for something she really didn't do.

"Alright…" McGonagall finally said after she thought about it "Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze, do as what Madam Pomfrey told you to do, make sure Mr. Potter does not leave his bed… I shall return after I have a few words with Albus…" she girted out the last few worlds before she quickly turned on her heels and almost ran out of the hospital wing in full speed.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, I've never seen Professor McGonagall so mad! Musta bin somethin terrible…" Hagrid said as he watched McGonagall leave the room. He shook his head before he growled out "If I ever get me hands on those Muggles, I'd show them what to magic really can do…"

Naruto chuckled lightly at the thought of the Dursley's getting their asses kicked by the normally friendly giant he had the pleasure of getting to know while Harry had been sleeping "I'd pay a lot of money to see that Hagrid. Hey maybe you can give Vernon a pigtail or something like that?"

Hagrid chuckled warmly at his words and turned to look at Harry, he gave him a warm smile before he turned back to Naruto and said with that same smile "I better get goin', gotta lots o' things ter do today fer Hogwarts before the new school year starts nex' week."

Naruto grinned back at the giant and said "Alight, see you later Hagrid. Maybe when Harry's better we'll come over to your hut and have some tea, you could even tell us stories about Lily and James."

Hagrid nodded as he said "I'd like tha'. Visit whenever yeh wan' Naruto..." he stopped before he sent a small glance at Harry and said kindly "So can yeh Harry, me door is always open."

Harry just stared confused while Naruto just smiled at him, they both watched as Hagrid walked to the large hospital doors and before he left out of them, he turned back and waved goodbye to the two cousins. Naruto waved goodbye also but Harry didn't understand what was going on at all.

After Hagrid left, Naruto just smiled lightly before he turned back to Harry and stared in confused and fearful green eyes that were staring at the door that Hagrid just left out of, his blue eyes softened at the emotions on his cousin's face and smiled a very rare smile at him.

"Harry…" Naruto began again, still trying to figure out a way to tell his cousin about magic, his parents, how they were cousin, mainly everything.

Harry quickly turned his head and stared into those deep blue eyes, he never in his life had ever seen blue eyes like that before, sure his cousin Dudley had blue eyes but they were watery pale nowhere near the cerulean eyes that seemed to be the mix of light blue and deep ocean blue.

"I have a lot of things to explain to you right now, so let me say as much as I can and then at the end you can ask any questions you want okay?" Naruto asked he wanted to explain it as much as he could without being stopped; he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so Harry could understand. He watched as Harry nod softly and he smiled at the small child.

"Okay. As I said before my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, my parents were Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Minato Namikaze. I've come from a place called the Elemental Counties were I was trained to fight and protect people in a village called Konohagakura, meaning the Hidden Leaf Village. I was raised as an orphan because my parents died protecting the same village from a large Nine-Tailed monster that was known as the Kyuubi just after I was born on that same night it attacked, so I had no one to call mom or dad." Naruto stopped for a moment when he saw Harry's eyes seemed to flash lightly as he understood what Naruto meant by that but soon they turned confused again at the mention of the so called 'Nine-Tailed' monster.

"I was alone for most of my life. I didn't have any friends for that matter because a lot of the adults didn't like me for a few reasons, so they told their children to stay away from me. I was hated for something I didn't know about." Naruto explained a bit more.

Again understanding that feeling, another flash was sent in Harry's emerald eyes, he too didn't have any friends both at school because of Dudley, and around the neighborhood because the Dursley's spread lies that he was troublemaker even though it was Dudley who was the bad one, he also understood the other thing to, he was hated for something he had no idea about.

"It wasn't until I was older did I start to have friends and even most of them turned into a family for me. I had many adventures and I helped a lot of people during those moments too… I even…" Naruto stopped for a moment and Harry could see he was remembering something, at first he seemed lost in bless but then he scowled at the memory.

Naruto shook his head lightly and kept going "I even fell in love, or at least I thought I was in love, but that's not important… When I was a child I had no idea who my parents were, I didn't know what they looked like nor did I know their names, it was until I was old enough to defend myself did I find out. As I said before my mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, she later married my father Minato Namikaze, but instead of changing her last name she combined both her maiden name and my father's name, the reason why was because she came from a very powerful and rich family, and that she was one of the few who was born with a very powerful gift, thus the reason why her last name needed to go on. Before she died she knew I'd get her gift but was afraid if anyone found out, mainly because it wasn't… Normal, so to speak, even for the Elemental Counties…"

Naruto had to stop for a moment as he gave a confused look to the ceiling as he remembered his own reaction to the diaries that spoke of everything when they had been delivered by an owl, he was lucky no one was in the hospital room at the time when he woke up when the owl came or else they would had seen his face doing the impression of a fish while reading.

"Anyway, before she died she created a seal on a wooden craft, it was supposed to help hold back my 'abilities' and when I was to turn a certain age I was supposed to take it off so my 'abilities' could flow correctly and so I could go to a special school to learn how to control those 'abilities', but due to the fact my mother died and I didn't have a clue of who my family was, I didn't know. I never took the thing off and it was until a month ago did it break during training… When it did, I suddenly felt like my entire body was on fire and nothing could stop it. It hurt so much that I passed out from the pain, and I the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital a week later, confused on what happened and why I felt so different, I felt more peaceful with myself. Normally I felt like something was sufficing me from the inside making me want to move all the time just so I could stop that feeling but I didn't feel like that anymore, I felt free…" Naruto stopped again, as he fully remembered the feeling of his magic being truly free once he woke up, he felt so different after it was 'flowing' correctly, he had always felt like something was holding an important part of him down inside of himself when he was younger and that was why he moved around so much he hated being in the same place for a long time.

"After I woke up I heard something tapping on the window in the room, when I looked over there was an owl, now normally were I'm from some birds are used to give messages to other people but I've never seen an owl do it before. I was really confused and when I opened the window, it dropped a letter along with a bag of books, those books turned out to be my mother's diaries which was supposed to be given to me when I turned nine but due to the seal I never got them until now. The letter was from a place called Gringotts, a bank in England, apologizing for not sending on time and asking me to come to England at once so I can get my inheritance…"

Naruto stopped again and allowed Harry to take in the information, he was surprised to see how much Harry seemed to understand, mainly because at this age Naruto himself wasn't that smart to understand even half of the words he just spoke. When Harry just nod softy it showed he understood what Naruto was saying so far.

"I read the diaries and in them my mother spoke of a younger sister named Nobara Uzumaki, turns out my grandparents had a baby when my mom was nineteen. I read that they only had her for a year before they were both killed in an attack and my mom started to take care of her but due to finical problems and Nobara's 'abilities' my mother really couldn't take care of her like she wanted to and had no choice but to give her up, she decided to place my 'Aunt', so to speak, into an orphanage where she was later adopted." Naruto explained a bit more, he let out a breath when he realized he just needed to explain a few more details though the hard ones were coming up fast like how they were both cousins, they both had magic, how Harry's parents died, and how he was now going to take care of the small ravened haired child.

"Anyway, the more I read, I found out that when my mom finally was able to make enough money to support both her and my 'Aunt', along with the fact she had just married my father who was well, basically the leader of the village and kind man who believed family was very important told my mother she could go find my 'Aunt' who was about three or four at the time which she did, are you keeping up with me so far?…" Naruto asked as he noticed the confused look on Harry's face.

Harry jumped a bit at the question but nodded after he finally understood it, so far he understood that Naruto knew how it felt to be hated and not know a thing about his family, then after years of learning how to protect himself Naruto was able to learn about his family but also learn his mother Kushina had an 'ability' that Naruto gained but due to a wooden craft she used to somehow suppress his 'abilities' he never knew about it nor did he go to the school that was supposed to help him learn how to control it, it wasn't until his wooden craft broke that unblocked his 'abilities' and somehow a bank called Gringotts was able to contact him using an owl that held dairies his mother wrote that explained about the 'abilities' and it turned out Naruto had an 'Aunt' around his age but his mother had to give her up due to money problems, but now since she married and was gaining more money she went off to find her little sister, but Harry figured out she probably wouldn't be able to due to the fact Naruto told him his mother died on the day he was born and that Naruto didn't know about his 'Aunt' until recently. The only thing was…

What did all this have to do with him?

"My mother would later find my 'Aunt' but her name was no longer Nobara Uzumaki, instead it was changed to Lily Evans when she was adopted by the Evans family…" Naruto stopped for a moment to see if anything seemed familiar to Harry, when he noticed Harry thinking hard on where he heard the names 'Evans' before, he knew Petunia maybe mentioned her maiden name a few times.

"Evans? Aunt Petunia told someone her last name was Evans once before she married Uncle Vernon…" Harry mumbled to himself for a moment, not knowing that Naruto had heard it too.

"Yes, your 'aunt' Petunia was named Evans but that was before she married her… Whale of a husband…" Naruto said back to Harry.

Harry snapped his head upward to Naruto and stared confused, then he said "But then doesn't that means Aunt Petunia is your Aunt… Wait… Didn't you say she was renamed Lily? So that means Aunt Petunia isn't your Aunt…"

Naruto chocked for a moment at the very thought of being related to the giraffe looking woman, yes they were both blondes but Naruto would much rather be dead then be related to that child abuser.

"No!" Naruto shouted a bit but instantly stopped when he noticed Harry flinch at his tone "No… I'm not related to her in any way, shape, or form. In fact… Neither is you Harry…"

"What? But… Aunt Petunia is my aunt, she's my mum's sister…" Harry said, very confused on what Naruto just spoke of.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment before he looked to the ceiling with a sigh, he needed to get this over with quickly.

"Harry… What I'm saying is… Your mother is my 'Aunt'; her name was Lily Evans before she married your father James Potter… She was Nobara Uzumaki my mother's sister, meaning you're my cousin Harry…"

"What! B-But how, we look nothing alike!" Harry couldn't help but yell out when he heard those words escape from the blonde's lips. That couldn't be right, Dudley was his cousin, there was no way the prettier blonde, that had saved him, in front of him was his cousin!

Naruto smiled lightly with a chuckle and nodded his head "Yes I suppose we don't but you see my mom was a redhead Harry, and so was yours. We both gained most of our looks from our father's you see but it seems you gained a bit more of your mothers because your eyes are green like her's or at least that's what I've been told…"

Harry fell silent at that, he didn't know what to say, not only did he find out his mum and dad's names, Lily and James Potter, but he also discovered the blonde in front of him was his cousin, that his mother was adopted meaning 'Aunt' Petunia wasn't his 'aunt' at all… Meaning Dudley wasn't his cousin either…

Naruto stared at Harry for a while, allowing the boy to have a few moments with the information.

After a bit, Naruto knew the bigger explaintion was coming up now…

"Harry… Do you believe in magic?"

* * *

><p>Grr…. I hate this chapter so much… I hate explaining things so much, mainly because I make it sooooooo long winded…<p>

But it needs to be done… Maybe I'll skip most of the explanation for the whole magic/Potter deaths in the next chapter or something…

Also I know both Harry and Naruto seem a bit Ooc but don't worry, they'll be back to 'normal' in the next one… hopefully…

PS: sorry if I totally missed up on Hagrid speech… Its hard to get it right you know…

PPS: I plan on adding small journal entries from Kushina in the beginning of the chapters, just so we can get an idea of what was written in them.

Anyway!

If you like the story, please review.

If you didn't like the story than please leave, I will not stand flamers.


	3. Healing

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

ALSO! Someone asked me in one of the reviews if there would be bashing because there are so many stories with bashing in them nowadays.

I have to agree with you, lately there has been a lot of bashing in stories and I should know because I've written a few stories with bashing in them but for this one I'm going to try to keep the bashing very low.

I'll try NOT to bash on, but if I do it's mostly to show them they are wrong about something, Dumbledore, the Weasley's, Hermione, Sakura, Konoha etc. the only person I WANT to bash hard right now is Sasuke but if you read on in this chapter you'll see a clue on why I'm going to bash him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Healing<p>

-x-x-

_Dear Journal_

_I cannot believe I'm writing in this thing again…_

_But hey I got nothing better to do…_

_Alright journal, I am currently on a mission and to kill time I needed something to do, well guess what, I'm writing to you._

_And the worst part is Minato-Baka is on this mission too so I have to hide it from his sight or else he'll notice I'm using it… Wait! So what if he see me write in this damn thing, it's not like I care what he thinks and-_

_Crap! Crap! Crap! He saw! He fucking saw me writing in you and he just fucking smiled at me like he knows the meaning of life, crap what the hell do I do! NO! He's coming over here, shit, shit, shit!_

…

_(The rest of the writing was lost due to a large ink splatter on the page)_

_Hello Journal… Again…_

_Sorry about the whole… Err freaking out thing… And everything, I spilt my ink on the page when Minato-Baka was coming over, thankfully, Mikoto-Chan came over to me and told me it was my shift to patrol our campground… _

_Thank you Mikoto-Chan, I owe you big time girl._

_Anyway, let's just forget about all of this and return to what I was writing about on the first page… Where was I before I left? Oh yeah now I remember…_

_I was explaining about the different classes between Muggle-Borns, Half-Bloods, and Purebloods. To be perfectly honest, even though I'm a Pureblood I don't care about the whole blood importance's like most Purebloods do or at least those in England, and when I say I'm happy to be different than them I am. Most Purebloods believe magic should be with Pureblood families only but Papa told me it hurts us more than helps us, he should know his own parents were purebloods and it took years for him and Mum to conceive me, too much inbreeding was the reason why it took so long._

_We need Half-Bloods and Muggle-Born, they are important to us. Not only to help refresh our magic and blood but to also bring in new ideas, I mean I've been living in two different worlds all my life, count it as three when I visit the Muggle world with Mum who grew up to it. I've been taught things Purebloods would think are super strange but I've also been taught their ways seeing as how I'm the only heir to a Pureblood family._

_Anyway, I need to get going, I'll explain more about the magical world soon, I need to be on alert tonight and I can't keep writing. Laters!_

_**-From the Dairy of Kushina Uzumaki-**_

-x-x-

(A/N: I'm skipping Naruto explaining about magic and about what happen to his parents, it gave me a headache to come up with a way for him to explain it so yeah.)

It had been almost ten minutes since Naruto had explained everything to his cousin, about magic, about both of them being wizards, and about what happened on that Halloween night…

Naruto sighed softly as he allowed his hand to pet the soft black hair of the child that had fallen asleep on his lap. After a while of just petting and staring out of one of the large windows of the hospital room, Naruto looked down at the sleeping but tearstained face of his new charge, his cousin Harry.

He never would had ever thought in all of his life he'd find a someone, a close connection to his blood one day, he had been always thought he'd never have someone to call family and actually mean it. Sure he had his, as he liked to call her, 'cousin' Karin who was discovered to be an Uzumaki years back but they weren't as closely related as he was with Harry.

Karin's and Naruto's blood was too far apart from each other to truly be family but they treated each other like they were whenever she would visit him or vice versa, but that only happened when Sasuke wasn't around though.

Naruto allowed his nose to scrunch up like he smelt something rotten when that 'bastard's' name appeared in his head.

He still couldn't believe he had thought the bastard changed after all this time; he should have just stabbed that asshole in the heart like Karin told him to when he had the chance but no.

Instead, after nearly eleven years of searching and tracking the asshole even after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, he decided bring Sasuke back to Konoha when he had finally caught the man after he had been lurking in one of Orochimaru's old hideouts near the Land of the Sea.

Naruto scowled when thought about it more. He had, after all promised to bring Sasuke back to Konoha all those years ago and Naruto never wanting to break a promise did. Then right before he was thinking between on either killing Sasuke right there or taking him to Tsunade to have him executed, Naruto had saw a small spark, a small look of 'I'm home' flash in those black as coal eyes of his former best friend.

It was then he decided to plea as much as he could to Tsunade and the others to spare Sasuke's life and to blame everything, the War, the deaths, etc. on both Madara Uchiha and the Curse Seal.

He knew it was a long shot at the time, a one in a million chances, but after pleading, and begging all of the Lords and the Kage's of the Elemental Counties to spare the truly last Uchiha's life, and seeing as how they owed Naruto quite a bit from the war and for recent peace treaties between most nations, they allowed him to have his wish though most wanted to and some did protest against his request.

It was agreed though in the end, and Sasuke was spared as long as Naruto watched over him and help seal the Curse Seal along with his Chakra, seeing as how Naruto finally became a Seal Master by that time.

At first Sasuke didn't want the seal and his Chakra to be sealed up for good, he was mad and tried to struggle against the strong Chakra bonds he was tied to when Naruto had told him what he was going to do.

Sasuke was insane with power and started to curse at Naruto but went silent when Naruto had placed a sleeping Jutsu on the raven before he sealed up the Curse Seal and Chakra, making Sasuke no stronger than a normal Konoha civilian. After that Sasuke had been placed in the hospital for two months, under ANBU watch just to be safe, and Naruto visited as much as he could but his friends tried very hard to keep him from Sasuke.

All of his friends and almost family, meaning Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Karin, hell even almost all of the villagers no longer trusted the Uchiha especially after the war.

They even tried to tell Naruto not to waste his time with the Uchiha, that he wasn't worth it but Naruto told them straight to their faces that Sasuke was still and would always be one of his important people in his heart and no matter what they would say he would always be there for the 'Teme'.

When Sasuke had woke up it was like seeing the old 'Teme' return after so many years when he had smirked at Naruto softly before saying "Thank you Dobe for bringing me home." and for Naruto he couldn't be any happier…

He had finally got his best friend back.

After that, everything seemed to click back into place for the two, Sasuke returned to be the old friend Naruto once loved to have; they teased each other like when they were children and Sasuke seemed to be getting better ever since the Sealing even if he could no longer be a Shinobi, though Naruto's friends still didn't trust the Uchiha with him they tolerated Sasuke for Naruto's sake.

Then four months after everything began to become peaceful, Sasuke did something Naruto never expected him to do.

Naruto had started to leave Sasuke's house after they had dinner together at his place, and everything was going good when all of sudden the black haired man had asked Naruto if he would be mad if he did something, and Naruto being confused asked him what for, and then Sasuke…

Kissed him, on the mouth, softly and sweetly, even lovingly as if he meant it, and at the moment Naruto was sure he did.

Naruto had been so surprised, so confused, and so shocked when his raven haired friend had kissed him that when they broke apart; Naruto didn't say a word, Sasuke even looked nervous when Naruto didn't say anything.

That was until Naruto reached up to the taller man's face, took hold of his cheeks, pulled him down and kissed him back.

After that the two entered a relationship, a relationship that stayed alive for months that lasted into a year, a realationship that Naruto had believed would have been strong forever…

…Until that night…

"Hello Naruto…" the elderly voice of the Headmaster spoke out, taking Naruto out of his thoughts when he heard it.

Naruto's head snapped up as he stopped petting the black hair and looked to see in front of the hospital bed was the Headmaster and a still angry looking McGonagall by his side.

"Oh, hey Old Coot, hey Minnie, finally back huh?" Naruto said with a wide grin, he snickered softly when McGonagall seemed to glare at him with a cat like glare but the headmaster just seemed too had chuckled at the blonde.

"Yes we are we had a bit of a problem trying to find a decent Auror who wouldn't blab out to the newspapers on who they're going to take in custody for Child Abuse and for whom just yet. Thankfully Shacklebolt is a trustworthy man and was an old friend of James when he was in the Aurors if I remember correctly." Dumbledore said softly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping child on Naruto's lap.

"How did he take it?" Dumbledore finally asked after watching Harry for a bit, he looked up to see Naruto grim expression.

"Not so well, thought I was lying at first when I told him we're related and that his 'Aunt' Petunia isn't his aunt along with a bit of my past but after I explained more about my mother and his mother he believed me after a while. Then I told him about Magic, he didn't want to believe it either, really started to think I was making everything up, but I asked if he did something he couldn't explain, something he did when he scared or mad. When he nodded I explained about the magical world as best as I could but hell even I'm still lost on most of the stuff I'm still learning about this world. Then… Then I told him about what really happened to his parents…" Naruto said as he trailed off a bit, remembering the horrified look when Harry realized and was told how his parents truly died.

"W-What do you mean what really happened to his parents, surely Mrs. Dursley's told him the truth at least!" McGonagall nearly yelled out, shocked to hear those words leave the blonde's mouth but in truth she wasn't counting on the giraffe looking woman to be truthful.

Naruto scowled at her for being loud and said angrily when he remembered what Harry told him "_She_, told him they died in a freaking car crash that they were both drunks and freeloaders on their way to an orphanage to get rid of him because he was a mistake the night they died. I may have only seen a few cars on my way to this world from my world but even I know a Wizard and Witch can't be killed so easily like that. Not only that but from the way everyone talks about Aunt Lily and Uncle James they don't seem the type be drunks or get rid of their own kid."

He watched as both Dumbledore and McGonagall grew a ghostly pale when they heard those words leave his mouth.

"Oh my dear Merlin… I never would have thought Petunia would…" Dumbledore began but didn't continue he never would have believed a sibling, even if Petunia and Lily were not blood related, would lie about such horrible things and to such a young child.

McGonagall began to turn red after getting over her shock and turned to yell at Dumbledore "Albus! I told you leaving him with-"

But McGonagall didn't get very far at yelling when Naruto quickly turned to her and said sharply "Minnie stop yelling. Harry needs his sleep; from what I was able to get from him he's forced to work early in the mornings and isn't allowed to go to bed until he's done with all the chores the Dursley's give him. It's best to give the kid a chance to get into a good sleep schedule. Believe me it's not good when a kid stays awake for most of the night only to fall asleep later on when you're learning something important or you're on the run, it sucks big time and it'll cause problems for him when he's older, old habits die hard you know…"

That made McGonagall stop instantly and she pushed her lips into a thin line as she sent a soft apologizing look at the sleeping child but she stopped when she turned a questioning gaze at the blonde.

"How would you know that? Are you a… Medic-Nin?" McGonagall asked, choosing her words carefully, she knew from the stories Kushina when she had attended the school would tell her that in Konoha, Healers were called Medical-Nin's, Medic-Nin for short, in the Shinobi World.

Naruto cringed softly when she asked and remembered why he understood so much of what Harry was feeling right now mainly because he experienced almost all of it himself for years growing up.

McGonagall and a few other teachers at Hogwarts that Naruto had gotten the pleasure of meeting only knew a tad bit of his story about what happened to his parents and why he never attended Hogwarts, the only magical person that knew the full story of what happened to him growing up in Konoha and about Kyuubi was Dumbledore and that was because Naruto trusted the old man from both his mother's dairy and from instinct.

Naruto sent the older witch a grim smile and said with a sigh "No I'm not, I'm more of a Front Line Fighter than a Medic-Nin but let's just say nearly getting killed in the middle of the night when you're seven years old and it happening nearly every night until you're eleven isn't exactly the happiest childhood memory out there…"

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly at that information but soon he sent a soft sad look when he remembered why the Villagers of Konoha back then would try to kill the blonde hared man, Muggles even if they were the Shinobi World Muggles were scared of things and of powers they did not understand, McGonagall however turned an even more ghastly pale as she stared at Naruto stunned.

"W-Why in the world would someone do that?" she stumbled out in horror at the thought of a young child of seven years old nearly being murdered in their sleep and it continuing until they were eleven; she knew he wasn't just saying that to get his point across but he was speaking from experience.

The only problem however was that she couldn't understand who would try to hurt the, from what she was able to get to know about him so far, normally happy and kind sometimes too loud man in front of her, to her he didn't seem like he faced horror's like that he certainly didn't act like it. He even reminded her of Sirius Black before he had betrayed the Potters on that Halloween night.

And she only got one answer from him.

"The Shinobi world is a very cruel place sometimes Minnie…"

Before she could question that and try to get to know real reason why, Madam Pomfrey made her way into the room from her office, along with her was a rolling tray with quite a bit of potions on them and her lips were pushed into a thin line on her mouth making her frown.

She quickly walked over to the three adults who turned to watch her and the sleeping child she needed to heal soon when he was to wake, Harry wasn't in any danger as of right now but the injuries he had been subjected to during his stay at the Dursley's were alarming. When she had reached the others she sent a small nod at McGonagall and Dumbledore before she turned her head to the other man.

"Mr. Uzu-" Madam Pomfrey began but caught herself quickly when Naruto sent her an annoyed look, when they had both first met a few hours ago Naruto had been very adamant to be just called Naruto, no Mister anything. Though she didn't have any problem calling him by his name her professional job as a Healer normally made her call her patients by their last names so it was a small habit she had gotten used to.

"I mean Naruto… How long has young Mr. Potter been sleeping?" Madam Pomfrey asked out calmly when she corrected herself.

"Between eight, maybe ten minutes I think… I hugged him when he started to cry after I told him what happened to his parents, then he latched on me and cried himself to sleep after a bit." was Naruto's answer as he started to pet the black hair again mainly because he had noticed Harry began to whimper and tense in his sleep meaning he was having a nightmare, when he did the whimpering stopped and Harry started to calm down.

Madam Pomfrey eyes narrowed slightly at the 'What happened to his parents' part but didn't question due to the fact she needed to do her job.

"Alright, for now we'll let Mr. Potter get some sleep, when I cast the Diagnosis Spell on him it had 'Lack of Ten Hours Sleep' written on it seeing as how he is nine years old he needs about ten to elevens hours… In about a half an hour or so I shall wake him up so he may take his potions, then he may go back to sleep understood?" she said sternly as if daring to have the blonde go against her orders.

Naruto sent her a cheeky grin and said with no hint of going against the orders; he even saluted the older witch like a solider would with his unused hand "Understood Madam Pomfrey, ma'am."

Albus chuckled warmly at Naruto's antics while McGonagall stared at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, after a bit she had to ask him something.

"Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze, why do you call Poppy by her title when you don't even call me or the Headmaster by ours?"

"Oh, I've learned a long time ago NOT to mess with a… Healer, is that it? Yeah a Healer, especially when their on duty. Because the last time I angered one I was trying to sneak out of the hospital when I should had been resting but instead I had wanted to train more… Anyway my Healer sedated me before I could get out and then she threw me out of the window… The fourth story window to be exact… After that she ran outside and dragged me back inside all the while yelling that I was idiot, I should listen to her because she's always right and that if I tried to leave again she'll beat me to a pulp and make sure I have a permit bed with my name on it… Man Sakura-Chan can be so mean sometimes when she's on duty…" was what Naruto said, shriving lightly.

McGonagall looked at the blonde in shock that he had been thrown out a fourth story and spoke of it like they were speaking of the weather.

Madam Pomfrey was looking highly amused; she could remember the times she had told her more daily-patients that if they weren't careful with themselves she'd make them a permit bed with their written names on it.

Dumbledore, who also knew the threats of Healers, chuckled warmly at the calm explanation Naruto had given; he had started to laugh however when he had noticed the shiver the blonde gave at the end of it. Meaning whoever this "Sakura-Chan" was really meant what she said.

Naruto ignored their reactions for a bit as he returned to staring at the sleeping child on his lap. He couldn't help but smile softly when he had noticed Harry had a smile on lips as he slept on his new caretaker's lap.

-x-x- Two Days Later –x-x-

"Hey Harry, guess what we're going to do this afternoon." Naruto said as he sat in a chair next to the bed his cousin had been currently resting on.

"Hum?" Harry questioned softly, as he tried to ignore the small warm bubbling feeling in his stomach and the small pain of his broken bones being fixed on his ribs.

It had been two days since Naruto had explained to Harry, who he was, that his Aunt Petunia wasn't really his aunt, that the blonde was really his cousin, who and what really happened to his parents, what they both were, and about a magical hidden world of Witches and Wizards. At first Harry didn't believe in what the blonde had said but after a while he realized all the times something happened around him when he had been scared or angry was in fact his magic, not only that but it also explained why the green light he saw was in fact connected to his parents death because after Naruto had explained their deaths he had heard a man laughing a high pitched laugh in the back of his head thus he knew it wasn't a car crash, what the green light was he still didn't know, the other thing he wasn't sure on what to believe was the fact the blonde was his cousin but he had remembered that his Aunt herself proclaimed that his mother was had been adopted.

When Harry realized the truth, the truth that he now had someone to care for him someone who was his real family, that his parents weren't drunks that were planning on giving him away to an orphanage but people that died to protect him from a madman, and that he wasn't a 'Freak' because there were others with magical powers like himself. Harry had cried, cried hard before he had been pulled into a soft hug, for a moment he had allowed his nervousness of being touched affect him but then he felt a warm amazing feeling inside of himself, like a warm fire had been lit on a cold day. Soon enough Harry allowed himself to hold onto the blonde and the warm feeling calmed him down as he cried before he had let himself fall asleep.

Feeling safe and warm for the first time in years, a feeling he loved and would like to feel again.

Harry slept what felt like ages on his cousin's lap, though in truth it was only a half an hour or so, before he had been woken up.

Harry had panicked when he was woken up, he thought that maybe he had done something wrong and his cousin was going to leave him because of it or something but that wasn't the case, instead Naruto had told him that he had needed to take some medicine that would heal everything his relatives, no wait the Dursley's, had done to him, Naruto also explained that some of it might taste a bit weird and nasty but that's because medicine was always like that no matter what world anyone would go to.

After taking the really nasty medicine and the stern lady Madam Pomfrey looked him over again with the 'wand' she had, he had been allowed to sleep for the rest of the night and was also able to sleep late which was something entirely new to Harry.

Harry had never been able to sleep in before and when he had woken up to the sun high in the sky he had panicked badly again, thankfully Naruto was there to calm him down, he quickly explained he wasn't in trouble for over sleeping and that no one was going to hurt him for it either. Harry knew his cousin was telling the truth, no one was going to hurt him not while he was around.

Harry trusted Naruto deeply, he trusted the blonde more than anything or anyone and Harry had been shocked when he realized it just after a few hours talking to the man. Normally Harry wouldn't trust someone he recently met or at least as much as he did with the blonde, but for some reason he couldn't help but trust his cousin.

Besides Naruto told him he understood how it felt to be hated, alone, hurt, without parents, he understood him…

Naruto understood him maybe better than anyone, maybe even knew him better than himself…

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Naruto pout and whine at him like a child would.

"Oh come on kid, you have to guess. Saying hum isn't a guess; here ask me a question if you don't want to guess…" Naruto said as he pouted and shut his eyes in a manner like a fox would as he stretched his arms out onto the end of Harry's bed.

Harry stopped himself but giggling at the look Naruto had on his face before he asked very softly "Okay… A-Are we going someplace new?"

It seemed like to Harry, Naruto wanted him to ask questions, maybe knowing about the rule of 'Don't ask questions' from his own life experience of being hated and was trying to break his habit of not asking.

Naruto gave a grin as he opened his eyes to look at his cousin before he said with a teasing tone "Yup! Now I'll give you a hint, it's someplace magical…"

Harry gave his cousin a confused look, really where could they be going that was magical? They after all were in a magical castle filled with moving paintings, magical creatures Harry had seen from the window of the hospitals wing, and ghosts that would glide in sometimes…

Harry, once again, tried not to giggle. He remembered what happened the day before when a ghost appeared for the first time for them both during their stay at Hogwarts.

Naruto had been telling him a story about his homeland when out of the blue a ghost came to them, the ghost, Mr. Binns they had been later told, had come to tell Naruto that Dumbledore needed to talk to him about something. Mr. Binns appeared behind his cousin and all Harry could do was stare in amazement, Naruto must had noticed his face because he had blinked confused before he turned back around to the ghost behind him, for a moment Naruto just blinked at the white figure not saying a word.

And after what seemed like forever…

Naruto… Screamed.

Turns out his cousin had a large fear of ghosts.

Which was really funny because from what Naruto would tell him he wasn't the type to be scared of most things.

It took a Stunner from Dumbledore when he had went to see why Naruto hadn't come to their meeting, a quick binding spell from McGonagall when she had been informed of what happened, and three Calming Draughts from Madam Pomfrey to get Naruto down from a chandelier that was in the middle of the high ceiling room he had somehow climbed onto and to calm him down about the fact ghosts were real.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he had noticed Harry was trying to keep himself from laughing about something he remembered; Naruto shrugged softly thinking it wasn't important and waited for Harry to answer his hint.

"Um… Are we going to Hagrid's Hut?" Harry asked softly when he noticed he was being waited for, to him it was high possibly they were going to go visit the nice large man named Hagrid who regularly visited over the two days Harry had been resting.

Hagrid, though he looked scary and bad at first meeting, was truthfully as sweet and kind as a little puppy; he even told Harry stories about his father and mother when he had the chance but they were small stories seeing as how Hagrid was busy with getting the school, Hogwarts a magical school Harry had been told that he would be able to go to when he turned eleven years old to learn magic, ready for the new year.

Harry was very excited to one day be able to come to this school and hopefully learn all he could about magic and also, maybe even have friends. Harry knew he wouldn't be at Hogwarts forever even if he loved it so far by just sitting in the hospital room; he had overheard Naruto talking to Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster of the school Albus Dumbledore about looking for a place to live. He was sad he'd have to leave soon when he heard it but, after sneaking a small glance at his cousin who had laughed at something Headmaster Dumbledore said Harry didn't mind as long as he had Naruto with him.

Naruto shook his head 'no' as much as he himself wanted to visit the cozy looking hut near the forest he had seen from a castle window both Naruto and Harry needed to go to someplace even cooler. Naruto smiled and chuckled to himself when he noticed Harry frowning and trying to think of where they could be going.

"Give up?" Naruto asked and when Harry nodded quickly Naruto grinned widely before he announced "Me and you are going to Diagon Alley today at noon with the Old Coot!"

Naruto at the end of his announcement had jumped up from his chair and spread his arms out wide as if that showed how amazing everything was going to be, all Harry could do was stare confused and lost, he knew who the Old Coot was because Naruto always called the Headmaster that no matter what Minn- Err Professor McGonagall said, but what on earth was Diagon Alley?

After a few seconds of silence, Naruto blinked at his cousin before he chuckled goodhearted before he placed his hands on his hips and spoke "I forgot, you don't know what Diagon Alley is huh… Well let me explain."

Naruto sat back down in his chair and stared into those green emerald eyes that held innocent confusion, question, and a small sparkle of amusement, Naruto loved seeing those eyes with those emotions instead of sadness, fear, and hurt.

"Diagon Alley is a magical alley hidden in London, or at least that's what my mom wrote in her journal, when I got her journals it told me where to find it and how to get into the alley. First we need to go to the Leaky Cauldron, a magical inn and bar I think that's what it is, I've been there once and that was just a few days ago… I didn't stick around long in the Leaky Cauldron, didn't like all the smell of smoke all too much because I have a sensitive nose, anyway after that we need to go into Diagon Alley which is behind the Leaky Cauldron. When we get into the Alley we'll need to go to Gringotts, the Wizarding bank I told you about." Naruto rambled out a bit not sure on how to really explain it.

Harry's eyes grew wide however during the explanation, a magical alley in London, was there really such a thing?

Naruto watched as the confessed look turn into a wonderment expression, he had to chuckle lightly again at how cute his little cousin looks. Naruto was fighting his inner instincts to just cuddle the black haired child, hell he was fighting the want to groom the little one's hair to try to make it stay down but Naruto knew that sudden touches and hugs would freak Harry out, he knew he had to take it slow so his cousin could trust him more and around that time will be when Harry could truly begin to heal.

That was how Iruka-Sensei and then the others that became his friends and then became his family helped him heal after all…

* * *

><p>Chapter done!<p>

Hey sorry about how the ending of this one seems rushed, I'm at Anime Expo in LA and well it's already the third day of my stay, staying for six days so three more days here at the Marriott Hotel, I just really wanted to update quickly, I wanted to update like a day before I got here but I got busy.

I'll go back later and see if there is anything I need to change/fix. I'm heading out to the Expo right now later.

Review if you liked it, if you didn't just click on the X button at the side of whatever tab you have open or if you don't have tabs on just click on something else, I don't have time for flamers.

Next one will be better, promise!


End file.
